What He Doesn't Know
by UmbrellaWorks
Summary: Part two of Love and Other Drugs ! But you don't need to read that to enjoy this one XD Either way, I hope you like this.


Fan fiction.

"Late…Today of all days…and he forgets."

Orihara Izaya sat cooking away on the stove as he waited for his boyfriend and housemate to return home. He was late, as usual, but as for today, it bothered the red eyed male more than anything else in the world.

"Fucking protozoan."

However, the sound of a door opening caught his attention. As he watched with steel cold eyes, Heiwajima Shizuo came home from a long day of debt collecting. Huffing softly, the raven turned his attention back to more important things; his food. He tried to ignore the familiar arms that wound their way around his lithe waist and hugged him tightly.

"What, no welcome home?" The cool breath tickled Izaya's ear, and Izaya's eye twitched, but he didn't dare answer the moronic blonde. He was too furious at his lover's stupidity.

"Hey…flea? What's up? …Did I…do something?"

However, Izaya stayed firm in giving the block head the silent treatment. If he couldn't figure out why the raven was mad, then what good was he? It was so damn _obvious_, it was just plain infuriating!

"Izaya."

The ruby eyed male was startled when he was flipped around and pressed up against the counter.

"Answer me." The tone was demanding, but yet a gentle pleading at the same time, and Shizuo's honey colored irises were staring at Izaya in an intimidating way.

_Do I really have to spell it out for him! And does he really just think I will melt into him and tell him what's wrong? I'm not some fucking girly house wife!_

"Why the hell should I tell you, you fucking protozoan! Learn to think with that microscopic brain of yours and maybe, just _maybe_, you could figure out just why I'm so fucking furious!"

Izaya's words were sharp and laced with his own personal venom which caused Shizuo to flinch back in surprise. Izaya usually never lashed out at him with such ferocity.

"Izaya…I-I-"

"And what do you take me for?" Izaya interrupted, "A joke! To think, you…of _all people forgot!"_

At this point Izaya had tears running in steady streams down his face, though his expression stayed ferocious. Shizuo watched him with a worried expression, and when he attempted to bring his hand up and brush away the tears, the raven just slapped his hand away.

"Don't fucking touch me."

But the blonde didn't listen. He instead leaned down, pressing Izaya harder against the counter, and placed his lips against Izaya's, softly but gently. His strong arms brought the lithe body closer to his own in a bone crushing embrace, and Izaya tried to force himself away, but even so, a soft moan escaped his mouth and down Shizuo's throat.

_Damn it! I can't just give into him! But…But…Aw, fuck._

Flinging his arms around Shizuo's neck, the male pressed into the kiss as deep as he could, dragging his tongue along Shizuo's lower lip in a pleading motion. Answering said plea, the debt collector parted his lips and let the informant's wet muscle shoot into his mouth. After smelling the nicotine on Shizuo's breath, Izaya wanted to taste it firsthand. The smoky flavor mixed with Shizuo's own distinct taste, creating one that stirred arousal in Izaya and made him positively addicted to this taste. After all…

Shizuo was Izaya's nicotine.

A large hand snuck its way up the hem of the informant's shirt and found its way to a hardening pink bud, tweaking it slightly. Izaya moaned wantonly into the blonde's mouth, wanting so much _more_. He allowed Shizuo to lift him up and onto the counter, as it was easier for him than standing up on his tip toes. 

"You'll burn your food..."The blonde whispered huskily into Izaya's ear, his teeth grazing the outer shell lightly. It sent waves of pleasure through the informant, loving the sound of his partner's voice whispering to him. Him, and no one but.

"Let it. Let's give the firemen a little show, shall we?" The raven fisted his hands into Shizuo's hair and pulled the other's face down to meet his in another feverish kiss. Shizuo returned the favor by plunging his tongue into Izaya's moist cavern. Moaning softly, the brunette brushed the tip of his tongue along the blondes', just melting at all this attention he was getting...

Then he remembered he was mad.

Quickly reacting, he bit down hard on Shizuo's tongue until the taste of copper replaced that of nicotine. Pulling back, the ex-bartender glared at him with those gorgeous mocha eyes, wondering what in the hell Izaya was even doing.

"...I'm still mad at you."

Shizuo smirked a smirk that was rare, only showing itself when he was in seme mode. A shudder ripped down Izaya's spine at this all too sexy look that was directed at him.

"I'm taking that as an invitation to make it up to you then." His lover purred lustily. The blonde then attacked Izaya's neck, sucking and nipping at the alabaster flesh to mark it with those beautiful love bites that proved just who the beautiful red eyed male belonged to.

"Ahhhh~fuck!" Izaya gasped out as the blonde's hand trailed back up his shirt and along his stomach...but not after grazing teasingly over the uncomfortable bulge growing in his jeans. He growled when Shizuo chuckled against his neck, obviously pleased with the reaction out of his uke.

"Problem I-za-ya?" He murmured, popping each syllable out on his lovers name.

"Nothing, Shizu-Chaaaaahhhh~!" Izaya let out an audible gasp as Shizuo lifted his shirt up quickly and wrapped his mouth around one of the informants pink buds, teasing it with his talented tongue. The other nub was being teased by the blondes hand lightly, ever increasing the informant's desire. The raven moaned lightly as Shizuo's teeth pulled on the pink flesh, sending rushes of heat to his lower regions.

"Nnnghhh~" Long pale fingers tightened in that coarse blonde hair as a warm, wet muscle trailed from Izaya's chest down to his abdomen, leaving a tingling trail of saliva in it's wake. It circled around the raven's navel a handful of times before dipping in and out, causing an arousing moan to rip out of Izaya's throat.

_Damn…Fuck…Shit…Damn it! Need…Him…too.._

"Fucckkkkk…Shizu-Chaaahhh~~~…Pl-Please, damn it!" Izaya tried to growl the half demand, half plea out, but lust layered his words and showed just how much he wanted it.

A chuckled escaped from the blonde. "Since you said please." Shizuo lifted his head to occupy his mouth with Izaya's as he unbuttoned the other's jeans and pulled them off in one swift move, leaving Izaya in nothing but his red plaid boxers.

"I thought you were mad at me?" The ex-bartender murmured against Izaya's lips, tracing circles along that one _certain_ spot on Izaya's boxers.

"Haaaaaaahhh-I am! But-Iaaahhhh-Will be even more if you don't do anything sooonnn!"

Shizuo chuckled and flicked his tongue out to craze the other's lips.

"Of course, Izaya."

With one more swift kiss, Shizuo leaned down and tugged the boxers off, realizing the raven's leaking erection. The blonde nuzzled the shaft with his nose, ever so slightly flicking his tongue out to graze along the heated flesh.

"Shizuo!"

Izaya growled out the blonde's full name with as much ferocity as he could muster, which wasn't a lot, mind you, but enough to get his point across.

"Heh, sorry, flea."

Skipping anything further that would aggravate the adorable brunette, Shizuo pressed his tongue flatly against Izaya's member and dragged upwards, then wrapping his mouth around the bright red head and sucking once…hard. Izaya couldn't help but moan extremely loud, the sudden suction seeming to make his member even harder…if that was even possible.

"Nnnggghhh…Fuck…!" Those long fingers tightened in the blonde hair as Shizuo's mouth descended along the hardened shaft, his tongue swirling around the flesh. It was so fucking amazing…

_Shiittt…When was the last time he's sucked me off? _Izaya couldn't help but wonder this…It _had_ been awhile, but fuck, he shouldn't care at the moment, it just felt to fucking _good!_

Suddenly, the blonde dug the tip of his tongue into his slit and Izaya opened his mouth in a silent scream as he came violently into Shizuo's mouth.

The blonde waited and drank up every drop of his lover's essence before bringing his face up so it was even with Izaya's. He rested his forehead against the other male's and looked him in the eyes lovingly.

"Still mad at me?"

"…Of course, you protozoan. Especially if you don't fuck me right now."

Shizuo smiled a dazzaling white smile that pretty much made Izaya go hard again as he wrapped his arms around Izaya and lifted him up again. The raven latched his mouth onto the other's and wrapped his arms tightly around the debt collector's waist, moaning yet again into Shizuo's throat.

Just as Shizuo was about to walk them into the bedroom, Izaya stopped him.

"Wait…" Blushing furiously, the brunette threw his red gaze over to the full wall window opposite of his kitchen in the apartment. Time and time again he wanted Shizuo to fuck him in front of the window, but the blonde refused, saying it was extremely slutty and a bit…out there. But today the blonde surprised him.

"Heh, why not. Slutty flea." The mocha eyed male smashed his lips against Izaya's and changed their course to move them over to the window. After crossing the large living room, he slammed Izaya into the widow, causing the glass pane to shudder violently, but of course not shatter [Izaya specifically made sure to replace the glass with some new panes that were meant to stand up to high stress in case Shizuo went on a rage fit.] The raven gasped at the sudden contact, pulling his face away from the blonde's, but not losing contact with Shizuo's skin. Three fingers were pressed up against his shell pink lips, and Izaya didn't need to be told twice.

Taking the digits into his mouth, the raven sucked on Shizuo's fingers sensually, looking Shizuo with a seductive look. Izaya couldn't help but relish the lustful look that was staring back at him.

When Shizuo dubbed Izaya had done enough sucking [a thought he wished applied to his own aching need.] he flipped Izaya around so he was resting his forearms against the glass. A long finger started circling around Izaya's puckered entrance, and the raven shuddered harshly.

"I don't need you to wait, Shizuo!"

A chuckle sounded from behind, but it was a deep and lustful one, and then a gasp sounded from Izaya as a finger was shoved roughly inside him. Another was added right after, and then a third, not waiting what so ever. Soon, the three digits started thrusting in and out, scissoring as they did so to stretch the wall of tight muscle. The feeling caused another shudder to ripple through the petite body and send new waves of blood to his lower half.

Then, those magical fingers brushed up against that one special spot inside Izaya and he thought he would lose it right there.

He was more than grateful when the blonde wrapped his arm around his waist and held him up as he retracted his fingers, an action that caused Izaya to growl at the loss of contact. However, the sound of a zipper eased that grow as something much, _much_ hotter was pressed up against his hole.

"Izaya?"

The raven cursed and glared over his shoulder. "What!"

He was answered by the other's mouth crashing against his, then pulling back a fraction of an inch to answer more properly.

"Happy Birthday."

Red eyes widened, but before Izaya could respond Shizuo thrusted into him violently, causing him to really scream out loud. The feeling was something indescribable, and he was more than happy to claim this man as his own, especially if it meant he could keep this feeling to himself.

Izaya cursed as the whole window shook with each of the blonde's powerful thrusts, but frankly, who cared? It was too fucking good at the moment, the window could have broke and he wouldn't have cared.

Suddenly the hot rod inside of him slammed into his prostate, and he screamed yet again, louder than before. Shizuo, knowing he had found the spot, angled his hips to slam into that spot again and again, bringing the small body underneath him closer and closer to the edge.

"Shiiizzzuuu-Chaaaaahhhh….Fuckkk…I'm…goonnnaaa…cc…aaahhh!" Izaya's hands fisted against the window as he came for the second time that night, the white streams of his seed running down the once clean window.

His inside walls clamped down on Shizuo's own erection and his thrusts became uneven as he came closer and closer to his own climax. Like predicted, Shizuo shuddered and bit into Izaya's shoulder as he released into Izaya before pulling out. The two dropped to the floor, Izaya being pulled into the blonde's lap as he leaned up against the window.

After resting for a second, Izaya pulled himself up on his knees to face the blonde, wrapping his arms tightly around the male's neck and kissing him passionately.

"You thought I forgot...Stupid flea." Shizuo mumbled after Izaya pulled away to take a breath.

"How could I fucking not? It's not like you said anything to me this morning."

"I thought you hated birthdays."

"I do…but I think I can be super selfish one day a year and want you to at least remember it." Izaya frowned at his boyfriend sternly, especially when the blonde chuckled.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, you stupid flea. I can't help it though…I really couldn't get you anything though…It's hard when you can pretty much get anything you want with a click of the button."

Izaya smiled lovingly and gave Shizuo another kiss. "That's not true. I can't get you with a click of the button or a handful of yen. You are something that I'm just damn lucky to be able to have."

That beautiful smile returned and Shizuo hugged Izaya tightly.

"I love you, Izaya."

"I love you too, you stupid protozoan."

Izaya smiled against his other shoulders, then for some reason had the urge to glance out the window.

He wished he didn't.

Sitting outside the window was the window washer, who Izaya forgot was hired to clean the windows at this time of night [as asked for by Izaya. Like hell he wanted some creep staring in his window during the day] The poor male was staring in disbelief back at Izaya, obviously embarrassed.

"Hehe…" Izaya giggled a bit, but wouldn't let Shizuo find out. "How about we go clean up then go to bed, ne? I'm tired."

"Lets."

What Izaya didn't know was that Shizuo had made sure the window washer was there and was videotaping the whole thing.

What Izaya didn't know wouldn't hurt him.


End file.
